Boadice
Hailing from Veccavia, a realm where she ruled as queen before her power was seized by her sister on a successful upraising, now called the Rattle of the Snakes, Boadice fled to Pendor in search of support to regain her throne. Eleanor (Boadice's sister and Queen of Veccavia) sent her lover, Verante Kruus to Pendor as word reached Veccavia that Boadice is trying to assemble an army to retake the throne. She will tell her tale when the player recruited her and gets close to Valonbray. She is equipped with a Spiked Helmet, an Unicorn Surcoat, Silver Gauntlets, Mail Chausses, Heater Shield - White Unicorn, a Veccavian Bloodsword, Jarids and a Cropped Mane Hunter. She dislikes Ansen (1) and Sir Rayne (2), and she will get along with Sir Jocelyn (3), despite being a male: * (1): Captain, it is one thing to be forced to associate with mixed ranks and quite another to be on equal terms with a merchant's son who fancies himself a healer! No one of my rank permits a male to attend her wounds and I'd appreciate your informing the little twerp of this! * (1): He may be skilled, as such skills are rated amongst Pendorians, but his skills mean nothing to me. He is not female and he may not attend me. * (2): I understand that you must recruit knights where and when you find them, but surely you could dispense with the services of Sir Rayne! He is priggish, insolent to me, and a complete moron! * (2): When the gods created cretins for comic relief on earth, he must have been their prototype! Were he not so obnoxious, he would be amusing. Unfortunately, his obnoxiousness outweighs his amusement value. He needs gelding to quiet him down. * (3): Had I met more men of Sir Jocelyn's sort before, I might have had to revise my opinion of men. Such a pity he is a man - he'd otherwise make a fine commander. * (3): When I regain my throne, I might consider bending our rules about males just a trifle, so as to put him into my army. Ungelded, of course. She is a noble with martial personality, making her lord will result on her recruiting several maiden low tier '''troops, '''many Veccavia troops and a few Valkyries, this is her template: * 3-5 Maiden Scout * 3-5 Maiden Warder * 5-9 Maiden Warrior * 6-12 Veccavi Kral Guard * 4-9 Veccavi Krom Guard * 6-12 Veccavi Sentinel * 1-3 Veccavi Companion * 3-4 Veccavi Knight * 0-1 Veccavi Bloodsworn Guard * 1-2 Valkyrie She will hire on with you for 6000 denars. She has good leadership (6) and decent trainer skill (4). Her outstanding proficiencies are 1h weapons, polearms and throwing, which she complements well with her 6 points in Power Strike and 4 in Power Throw. She should remain in a similar playstyle than the one she starts with (thrown weapon+1h sword+shield). She has good riding (6) and athletics (5), she will do fine in both, but mounted is preferred. When sent to gain Right to rule for the player, the troops she may bring for your party are Veccavi Bloodsworn Guard, Veccavi Uncut and Veccavi Krom Guard. To know more about this new feature, check here. If you have Sir Rayne in your party upon sending Boadice, Rayne will object, and Boadice will object if you send Sir Rayne. The player may ask one companion every week for troops. If Boadice is the one chosen, she may give Veccavi Man Hunter, Veccavi Knight or Veccavi Bloodsworn Guard. To know more about this, check here. Trivia Boadice's name was probably chosen as it is similar to Boadicea, a variant of Boudicca, a famous 'warrior-queen'. Category:Companions Category:Veccavia